


The Empress's Consort

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: Akira's never cared about Haru's money or connections. He just loves her, and always wants to see her smile.But seriously, why is her fancy bed twice as tall as a normal person's?
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Empress's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: ~~Fucking machine~~ | ~~Feederism~~ | **Intercrural sex**

“Why is your bed so _tall?_ ” Akira huffed against Haru’s neck as he lifted her. Yes, the thick, pillow-top mattress was absolutely luxurious, but between that, the box-spring, and the bedframe, it was tall enough that he had to lift Haru up to lay her on the bed, then hop up after her. Not exactly the sexiest thing ever.

“You’re just used to your bed being short,” Haru giggled, falling onto her back as he tossed her. “I thought you liked my bed!”

“I do, but seriously. Hopping onto the bed, Haru.” Akira jumped up beside her, graceful despite his complaining. “Any taller and you’d need a stepladder.”

Haru rolled over, draping herself over him and folding her arms across his chest. “Not when I have you to lift me into bed~”

Akira smiled and cradled her face in his hands. “One day, when we pick out new furniture, we’re getting something shorter, though. I’m not going to have this physique forever.” He leaned up to kiss her smile. It was nice, spending time at Haru’s apartment. No one questioned them sleeping in the same room, and when they asked, Morgana was willing to give them privacy in exchange for his own weight in fancy sushi and being fussed over by the housekeeper.

Haru leaned into the kiss, then nuzzled him. “That’s fine. But I want a canopy. They’re so elegant!”

“I’m a thief, not a prince,” Akira complained, then whined as she shifted her hips against his lap. “Hey, cheating! You’re trying to distract me.”

“No,” Haru poked him on the forehead. “I’m reminding you that you’re right. You’re not a prince. You are the betrothed of the empress, and you deserve all the grandeur that implies.”

Akira didn’t know what he’d done to end up with someone as wonderful and supportive as Haru. After the mess with her former fiancé and the rough time she had figuring out what she was going to do with her family’s company, they had grown closer without even realizing it. One thing led to another, and after he’d returned to Tokyo, they’d told the others about their relationship.

And eventually, when they were about to graduate from college, Akira had proposed, and the media hadn’t shut up for weeks. Thankfully, things had calmed down since.

He pushed Haru up, hissing as it caused more of her weight to settle on his very interested cock. He ran his hands up under her nightgown, listening to her sigh contentedly as he traced the soft lines of her stomach up to her modest breasts. She pulled the gown over her head, rocking her hips down against his as he squeezed the supple flesh and tweaked her pretty pink nipples.

“Mmh…” Akira dragged his nails lightly down her sides. “How do you want it tonight?”

She scooted back enough to caress his cock, bringing him to full hardness. “I think this time, I want it on my knees,” she said. “Is that okay with you?”

“More than okay.” He reached down to circle his thumb against her clit over her panties, drawing a high moan from her, then carefully shifted her off of him so he could kick his sleep pants off. She stripped off her panties, taking up a position on all-fours near the middle of the bed, and Akira took a second to admire her before sitting up on his knees. He trailed kisses down her spine, taking his time to lave his tongue over sensitive spots, then asked, “Lube?”

“Sidetable drawer,” she replied breathily. “Please, Akira, hurry.”

He hurried, retrieving the lube and dollaping a generous amount over his cock. With a slow thrust, he slid between her thighs, rubbing the length of his cock along her wet folds. Haru didn’t want penetration until they were married, but they’d talked it over, and everything else was fair game.

Haru squeezed her legs tighter together, angling her hips so he’d slide more firmly against her clit, and moaned. “Faster, Akira!”

Akira took a harder grip on her hips, the sound of their skin slapping together filling Haru’s bedroom. It was so good, soft, heated skin wrapped around his aching cock. He couldn’t imagine what being inside her would be like; his wedding night was going to last about ten seconds if it was even better than this.

His hands crept up, playing with Haru’s breasts as she rocked back against him. It wasn’t long before she shuddered around him, and he leaned over her, laying kisses over her spine. “God, Haru…!”

“Mm~” She sank to her elbows, pressing her chest against the bed. With one hand, she reached up and brushed over the head of his cock with each stroke, smearing precum and giving him the last little bit of stimulation he needed to tip over the edge. His orgasm rushed through him, and he buried his face between her shoulder blades, breathing heavily.

“Good thing we remembered to put a towel down,” he quipped once he finally mustered the energy to sit up, as Haru flopped to the side and giggled. “Hey, don’t roll over the side, you might hurt something falling from this height.”

“You’re being dramatic again. But yes, the housekeeper might have some questions if she had to wash the duvet,” Haru said brightly. Folding up the towel, she used a clean side to wipe off her thighs and between her legs, then pushed Akira onto his back and cleaned him up, too. The towel was launched across the room towards the hamper, but it didn’t quite make it. Haru left it on the floor, more interested in curling up against Akira, and he couldn’t help but smile. She’d become so much more laid-back since they first met. It was good to see her happy and playful, instead of trying to keep up an image all the time.

He ran his fingers through her hair with a soft smile. “Are we actually going to get under the covers?”

“In a minute,” Haru mumbled, nuzzling his chest. “I don’t want to move.”

“Okay.” He tapped her nose with his other hand. “Love you.”

“I love you, too. Even though I’m thinking about kicking you out of bed to prove that you’d be fine.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“The fluffy rug would break your fall.”

“...you’re an adorable nightmare, you know that?”

“Only to you~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly callout for overly-fancy pillowtop mattresses, the dorm room beds at my college where the only two options were "so close to the ground you can't store anything under them" or "so tall you have to hop to get up onto them", and my parents' new mattress, where the top is level with my _waist_. Stop forcing me to hop to get up on the bed! XDDDD
> 
> ~~Actually I'd really like one of those fancy pillowtop mattresses, but alas. Not right now.~~


End file.
